Craft Time
by Spencer Olson
Summary: It's the first day of kindergarten for Miss Hanning's all-boys class at World Academy. Little does she know that this little group is going to be quite the handful.


**A/N: This is an AU. All of the Countries are the same age, regardless of canon – unless stated otherwise**

* * *

_Classroom 2-B, World Academy_  
_Miss Hanning's Kindergarten Classroom_

"Alright kids, we're going to make a craft, okay? But first, you have to pick a person to be your partner! I know we're all new here, but pick someone who looks nice, okay?"

The class mumbled their response and quickly started searching around for someone they knew, or at least someone who perhaps they had bumped into when hanging up their spring coats on the small hooks by the door. There was a mess of excited little bodies pairing up, and little frustrated cries when they could not find someone. Eventually, the teacher had everyone who did not have a partner raise their hands. There were four little ones.

"Okay you four, choose a partner~!" She said kindly, gesturing with her hand to each of the children and smiling gently.

"But… But I dun want ano'der partner." Said one of the boys, his bright green eyes filling with tears as his hand was kept in the air by a smaller, sour-faced brunette, one of his hairs sticking out in awkward, small curl. "I want to be p-partners with Lovi-" He was interrupted by a stream of words that should not be spoken aloud by such a young child.

"P-pero, lovinito… mi toma-"  
"FINE, I'LL BE YOUR F^(#*^G PARTNER." The brunette yelled, his face turning a bright shade of red. "I dun' LIKE Spanish and you KNOW dat so shut up."  
The Spanish boy brightened considerably as his hand was dropped, and pulled 'Lovi' out of the front of the classroom into the crowd of children by the arm, leaving the two others.

Who were completely silent.

"Boys." Miss Hanning said quietly. "It looks like you're partners."

No response. They were both too busy glaring.

"Are you angry at each other?"

Two tiny nods.

"Why?"

"He made fun of my cooking!" A very British voice squeaked, coming from the shorter of the two, his hair combed neatly back and his body clothed in a slightly atrocious sweatervest. As an added bonus, his eyebrows were two tiny caterpillars stationed right above his dark green eyes.

"I simply spoke le truth!" Declared the child next to him, his long blonde hair tied back with a cute little red bow. "They were icky scones! They were rocks with blueberries in dem!"

"YOU TAKE DAT BACK, YOU CHEESY MONKEY!" The other declared. "YOUR FACE IS… STUPID!"

The other boy looked utterly offended. "MY FACE IS BOOTIFUL!"

They were forced apart by the teacher, who was still smiling gently. "maybe you should hug and make up." She offered, receiving two extremely disgusted looks from both of them.

The three-way staring contest was interrupted when another blonde jumped into the fray, declaring that, actually dude, he didn't have a pardner yet, and he would be Artie's pardner if dat was okay, Miss Hanning. No one heard the small cry of betrayal from a lavender-eyed boy in the crowd, who was clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest.

"Alfred." His teacher said gently to the happily bouncing blonde, "You can be partners with Arthur." She connected the little sweater-clad boy's hand with his, getting a simply ecstatic smile from Alfred and a grumble of "He's no better" from the other.

"Francis, you can be partners with Matthew." Francis looked confused. "…Who?"

The little boy with the bear almost burst into tears.

/half hour later/

The classroom was peaceful. All of the pairs were working quietly, those helping who needed to be helped and sticking little pieces of macaroni onto cheerfully colored construction paper without any problems. Miss Hanning smiled happily, deciding to go around to each of the tables.

"Hello Berwald. Hello… I'm sorry hun, I may have forgotten your name." She greeted the two kindergarteners at the first table. The first boy lifted his head up, his stern gaze reproachful as the child next to him waved a hand cheerfully. "Oh, hello dere! My name is-" "This's my wife." The stern-faced boy said simply, patting the other on the head, his expression unchanging.

"I'm not your wife!" The smaller protested, his hands coming up to wave away the intruding hand. "Dat game of house is OVER!"

Berwald blinked. Aww, poor thing. He was crushed.

Their teacher nodded, deciding to move on to the next table.

"Hello Heracles, Kiku." She said, stooping down to the small kindergarten-sized table's level. "How is your craft going?" Kiku smiled politely, silently holding up his paper. It was extremely detailed and constructed, considering he had only gluesticks and macaroni. It looked to be of a teenage boy, sitting in a corner, his face shadowed with what seemed to be very detailed emotion. It was quite sad. "I call it…" Kiku said quietly, his tiny voice lilted with a Japanese accent. "Tamaki Emo Corner."

Miss Hanning nodded, praising Kiku on his hard work. She then turned to the other boy at the table, who was asleep. He had a half-done craft of what looked like a kitten with a hat on its head. Hmm. Time to move on.

The next pair was slightly disturbing. There was a tussle going on, but she could only tell by the thumping sounds coming from below the table. The young woman gave an exasperated sigh, going onto her knees and looking under the table to evaluate the goings-on.

"Mathias. Lukas. What are you doing?" She said confusedly, surveying the two children, one on top of the other, and the one below covered with the purple-colored glue and macaroni pieces. The latter of the two, a wild-haired child with strikingly blue eyes, turned his head towards her, his breathing coming hard and fast as he grinned widely. "Lukas's tryin' ta make his craft on me!" he said excitedly, sneezing and causing several of the noodles to fall off. Lukas simply stuck them back on with a deadpan expression. "He keeps doing da wiggling, however. It is quite distwacting and time consuming, I do not appweciate it." He stated simply.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE TICKLIN' MEE" Mathias giggled, one of his legs kicking upwards and knocking Lukas's little blue hat off.

Miss Hanning picked Mathias up by the collar, the five-year-old whining and saying something about I'm bein' a Viking and you can't pick vikin's UP LIKE DAT and placing him on his chair, telling Lukas gently that his friend was not a craft, and would he please use his pretty red paper to put his noodles on, now?

After the two were hard at work, Mathias taking noodles off of his face and placing them on his paper in a haphazard fashion, Their teacher moved on to the table next to them.

"Feliciano, da noodles are not for EATIN- Oh, hallo Missus Hanning." Said a very… well-built kindergartener, his blonde hair slicked back with what LOOKED like the purple craft glue. The woman in question waved her hand to the two boys, the one next to the blonde – A boy (Or was that a girl…? He seemed to be wearing a dress) who was probably 'Lovi's twin - looking extremely guilty and taking several uncooked macaroni noodles out of his mouth with what he probably thought was stealth.

"Hello Ludwig. Feliciano, those are not good to eat." Miss Hanning reminded him, before deciding Ludwig had that table under control and passing the table.

"Gilbert, where is your partner?" She asked confusedly, looking behind and under the Albino's craft space. The boy in question laughed loudly, tittering a unique, squeaky "Kesesesese!" Before doing a sort of diva flip with his hair and winking at his teacher. "being alone is awesome! I dun need an'one, pretty lady!" He said, making more of a mess with his macaroni, which were already strewed all over the small area.

Miss Hanning decided to go to the next table. Being flirted with by a kindergartener is slightly unnerving.

"Lovi, I made-ded you a tomate!" The first pair from earlier was seated at this table, Lovi's partner looking very eager to please. He was holding up a round piece of red paper, outlined with the dry noodles – a clumsily made piece, but it was very cute nonetheless.

Lovi didn't seem impressed. "ANTONIO!" He whined, flicking a noodle in his partner's general direction, missing him completely and hitting Gilbert in the face. "I WAS MAKIN' YOU A F^(#*^G TOMATE YOU B $# &)! AND MY NAME IS LOVINO!"

Antonio smiled happily, seemingly unperturbed by the loud boy, unlike the (ignored) Miss Hanning, who attempted to tell the smaller boy that those were not nice words. "You did?!" He chirped. "That's genial! I love it already!" He bounced in his chair excitedly, his dark brown curls swishing into his face. "Where?"

Lovino turned red, hiding his mess of glue and noodles behind him. "I'm… still workin… on it." He mumbled, his lower lip coming out in a pout. Miss Hanning gave an amused little sigh, and continued her trek to the next table, as… She hadn't quite been taken notice of by either of the two children.

At the next area, the two halves of the table were drastically different. The first half was a mess, huge globs of glue here and there, noodles placed in random areas. The craft itself was not really a craft, in a sense. It was just a huge pile of noodles placed in the middle of the paper. Next to that, the second half of the table was in pristine condition, each of the materials spaced out and organized. The piece of green paper had a small bunny-shaped silhouette on it, little shapes that looked like tiny wings protruding from it's back.

The two little boys sitting at the table were talking quietly, two tiny hands still clasped between them.

The young woman smiled, touched.

Then suddenly the haphazard pile of noodles was on Arthur's head, and Alfred was laughing hysterically as he was attacked by the other boy, who was attempting to whap Alfred repeatedly on the side of the head. Suddenly, Francis and Matthew were there, Francis giggling and telling Arthur to 'grab le butt, Arthur! Don't let 'im get away!' whilst Matthew squeaked worriedly and attempted to pick up the noodles, eventually falling over into the tiny wrestling match with a tiny "M-maple!"

In the midst of it all, the other children all came to gather around the tussle, their tiny voices making excited conversation around the four boys in the middle, as Francis had joined in the fray, his hands becoming increasingly touchy on the three others, his squeaky 'ohohohohhon~' audible, even over the rant from the little Brit.

Miss Hanning tried to get a hold of herself, trying to be heard over the hubbub of all of the little boys talking at once.

"AAH- All of the pasta goin' ta WASTE!"

"Feliciano n-NIEN! IT'S NOT SAFE IN THERE!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T B $# &)"

"L-Lovi, wait for me!"

"Kesese~! FIGHTING! WEE!"

"OOF, AH, DUDE, YOU'RE FAT."

"YOU'RE ONE TO BLOODY TALK, STUPID AMERICAN"

"I will sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

"ZZZZzzz"

"Wife, d'nt go in there. 's not safe."

"Okay Berwald. Thank you."

"OOOH I WANNA FI- *oof*" A whine. "L-L-Lukas…"

"Don't even try."

"Children… Kids… CHILDREN." Miss Hanning was getting desperate. "WHO WANTS SNACKTIME?"

Everyone froze.

"Pasta?"

…This was going to be a long year.


End file.
